<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Monopolized by Astha6069 (AllegraRiiz)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006553">Monopolized</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegraRiiz/pseuds/Astha6069'>Astha6069 (AllegraRiiz)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Showbusiness, F/M, Femme Fatale, Loud Sex, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Opposites Attract, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Strong Female Characters, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:41:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegraRiiz/pseuds/Astha6069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Having witnessed her talent acting so many times in shootings, looking at Akira's making out scene shouldn't make her feel things. Turns out she actually does but she's just good at hiding it. She's turned on whenever she looks at him doing those things with other people. But it's not just that. She hates to admit it but she wishes she could be in that position instead. </p><p>Akira has always been a man who likes to tease. Even towards his own little producer, he tends to flirt around just for fun. However, working together for over 3 years has succeeded in making him feeling things for her. He just doesn't want to make it too obvious around her, unless their professional relationship would be at risk. Then one day he caught her acting weird at the shoot when their eyes accidentally met during his making out scene.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurusu Akira/Takemi Tae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Monopolized</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A commission for Alma Farron in Facebook<br/>DO NOT REUPLOAD UNLESS YOU ARE THE COMMISSIONER</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Wait, we shouldn't--'<br/>
'Shouldn't what?'<br/>
'Doing… this…'<br/>
'This? What do you mean? I do nothing.'<br/>
'But your hand--Hnng-!'<br/>
'I thought you like it when I put my hand here.'<br/>
'Yes, but--'</p><p>The moans fill the room. The only light coming from the TV, beaming in the dark. Tae stares hard at the monitor, closely watching how the actress reacts to Akira's touching. </p><p>She loves seeing his face on the screen. List of films he took part in, her works, is like a trophy for her. Exploiting his talent to the fullest, making sure that man reaches the top of this industry, it's her life-mission. The more she sees him on the screen, the more it pleases her.</p><p>And her ego isn't the only ones being pleasured.<br/>
Her body too, as her fingers thrusting deep into her opening while her eyes still glued to the screen.</p><p>‘Don’t--’<br/>
‘Why won’t you admit that you like this?’<br/>
‘I’m not that kind of woman!’<br/>
‘Don’t you realize your body is much more honest than your mind?’</p><p>Tae watches carefully. She has to admit, she likes the angle of every camera in this movie. It boosts every best feature he has, making him even more attractive than he already is. She’s not surprised if the actress fell into his charm for real. After all, acting is just one kind of art. And an art needs to be able to shake everyone. If Akira can’t even charm his co-actor, then he has too much to learn.<br/>
Another moan, louder than before, once again filling the room. This movie is not even a mature-rated one, but it feels like it. Tae’s fingers moved faster, teasing her own spot in rhythm with the actress’s desperate voice. Akira’s face fuels more to her desire. The monotone expression she has been wearing started to falter.</p><p><em>What a disaster</em>, she thought while trying to control her ragging breath, <em>a delicious disaster.</em></p><p>Now both Akira and the actress are bare naked, she can clearly see that delicious back. The actress’ nails raking, somehow like acting out of her own desire. Akira’s muscles flex as he inhales. What a sight, she can keep watching all day while imagining herself in that actress’ spot. Yes, she wishes to be in that place beneath him. She wishes to enjoy the heaven he created. But there’s no jealousy in her lust. She wants him as much as she wants the world to notice how wonderful that man is. A complicated feeling she embraced proudly, yet remains hidden deep. Akira isn’t the only person who’s great in acting. She is too.</p><p>‘More--’<br/>
‘More? Of what?’<br/>
‘I want you!!’<br/>
‘Beg me.’</p><p>Her fingers shove deeper as her other hand plays with her clitoris. The breathless moans escalated to desperate screams. She is about to reach her climax, and Tae as well. Tae could tell the pleasure was real. When the burst hits her, Tae’s juice is dripping along, dirtying her sofa and her floor. Now the camera focuses on Akira’s face, showing his satisfied smirk.</p><p>Tae can feel her walls convulsing once again.</p><p>=====</p><p>Reading session is about to start, but Akira hasn’t arrived yet. He already informed her that he would be late, because once again his hardcore fans are making scene. She normally won’t tolerate it. But since his presence isn't really needed aside from formality, she decided to be lenient for once.</p><p>When he finally arrives, it’s already done halfway.</p><p>For those who have never worked with him and Tae before, they expected to hear some kind of apology even though it’s just formality. Yet Akira offers none, only says a short greeting and sits on his chair. Tae notices the stare he received but ignores it. Time is priceless, and she doesn’t want to waste any when the deadline for this film is shorter than usual.</p><p>“Everyone, I want to apologise for this morning.” Akira stands and starts talking when the meeting is over. “It’s only the second day and I'm already late. I won’t make any excuse. I deeply apologize and will try to not hinder our work any further.”</p><p>He bows, and the rest of the crew quickly catch up and stand as well. Some tell him not to worry while some accept his apology. Those who gave him the uncomfortable stare included. Tae watches the whole thing, from the awkward silence between the rest of the crew and him, and how easily he turns the table around as if the thing never happened. It’s just one of his charms, after all, to break the ice and make his surroundings like him. A talent of an entertainer needs to have.</p><p>The last part is just Tae’s personal opinion, though.</p><p>“Alright. As we decided, the filming starts next week. I’m looking forward to your work.”</p><p>Tae stands and leaves as soon as she hears the answer from the crew. Lunch hour just ended. The meeting was actually done faster than planned. She has the time to enjoy her late-lunch before her next schedule, though she doesn’t really want to laze around in general. </p><p>A hand grabs her arm, stopping her in her tracks. When she turns around and sees those dark grey eyes.</p><p>“Do you need something?”<br/>
“Nothing related to work.”<br/>
“Is that why you act like this?”<br/>
“Maybe. Do you mind?”<br/>
“I am. It’s still your workplace.”</p><p>Hearing that, Akira raised an eyebrow. He smiles, let go of his grips around her arm even though he doesn’t step back from his spot. The distance between them is still barely visible. A little too close for a mere coworker.</p><p>“Are you heading out? Want to have lunch with me?”<br/>
“I’m planning to return to my office.”<br/>
“There’s still time, isn’t it? Let’s eat.”<br/>
“You have no schedule today?”<br/>
“I cleared it up a bit. The trainer said I need to watch my sleeping schedule before starting with the training menu.”<br/>
Tae thinks for a moment. “Alright. If it’s around the way.”<br/>
“I visited a restaurant at X Hotel a week ago. Good place and private. My treat.”</p><p>Tae shrugs and follows him. The road to the said hotel is rarely full with traffic. Its exclusiveness comes from the high-class cluster right across the road. Only those with power and fame will be found around. That’s why, the safety in this area can be said to be top-notch. She’s not worried if they will get caught by paparazzi. Not like it matters even if they did.</p><p>They didn’t exchange word in the elevator. Even as they enter the restaurant, they only let the handsome waiter lead them to their table and explain the menu. Only when both decide what to order, have their wine glass filled, and the waiter leaves for real, that Akira actually staring. Tae notices, but the city landscape took her interest more. This hotel building lives up to its name with their best view. This is her first visit. Sure enough there will be more coming in the future.</p><p>“Takemi-san.”<br/>
“What?”<br/>
“I was surprised when I saw you in the reading session.”<br/>
Tae glances. “You shouldn’t call me that if you want to talk about work.”<br/>
“Alright, Producer.”</p><p>Tae’s finger twitches slightly from the way he emphasizes the word.</p><p>“I just want to.” She says before sipping the wine, appreciating the way it matches her taste. “I have high expectations.”<br/>
“Is this your first time working with them?”<br/>
“Yes. Someone recommended them to me. Since I’ve been looking for new buds, why not? Their group has connections to places I haven’t reached.”<br/>
“Buds, huh?” Akira smiles amusingly. “You really think of us as that?”<br/>
“No, you’re not included. Only unpolished and unexposed ones.”<br/>
“Oh? What am I, then?”<br/>
“You, of course, are the flower I am most proud of.”</p><p>The question was nothing but a pointless question, said for the sake of keeping the conversation from falling. Yet her answer is not something he expects to hear. Yes, he knows he is kind of her best talent so far, but to be heard she regards him as her proudest, it kinda makes him embarrassed.</p><p>“Well…. Thank you?”<br/>
“You’re welcome. But I’m confident you still haven’t reached your top yet.”<br/>
“What makes you think so?”<br/>
“I’ve been watching you since you were nothing. I can see your talent and I’m sure you can carve your name in this industry, thus I help nurture your talent. But… at times I feel like you’re still holding back from showing your true power.” Tae looks directly into his eyes. “Why?”</p><p>Akira is playing with his wine glass. He can see Tae through the clear drink, staring back albeit not directly. The talk is not something he didn’t think will happen. Tae is a smart woman. Any quirk, even the subtlest ones, she will be able to tell upon close inspection. That side of her is what caught his interest in her, pondering how far she will be able to see.</p><p>“Maybe…” He lowers his voice as if not wanting for anyone to hear. “Because I don’t think I haven’t found anyone who matches my skill.”</p><p>Now it’s Tae’s turn to raise an eyebrow.</p><p>“You think I’m too conceited?”<br/>
“Not particularly. I can tell the difference in level, but I’m surprised you already have such confidence.”<br/>
“You think I don’t?”<br/>
“Not this much, as far as I know.” Tae smiles a little. “It means we need to talk more before my knowledge about you decreases even more.”<br/>
“Is this how a Producer’s mind works, or just you?”<br/>
“Maybe just me, maybe not. I never ask my fellow producers.”<br/>
“You are so thorough.”<br/>
“I want the best for you, after all.”</p><p>Akira chuckles, shifts the topic into something lighter. He doesn’t even no longer address Tae doesn’t protest since she was the one who made that useless rule. Their meals came one by one not long after, and they spent the rest of their lunch time talking about irrelevant stuff. Sometimes, reminiscing about the past like a long-lost friend. Despite being indifferent, Tae enjoys that short time. With their schedule, it’s almost impossible to even appreciate the weather. Meeting him is a thing. Professionalism they both highly regard makes it impossible to show they’re closer than people thought.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“A… what?”<br/>
“Twat.”</p><p>Tae’s mind needs a few seconds to process.</p><p>“What is… I mean, what do you mean?”<br/>
Her assistant points at Akira on the set. “What he currently is. A twat.”<br/>
“...How come?”<br/>
“The character he is portraying.”<br/>
Tae deadpanned. “You. Just how do you see the script?”<br/>
“I didn’t. I just watch him rehearsing. Not like I need to read anyway, right? I’m not the filming crew.”<br/>
“Yes, but…” Tae has to massage her throbbing head. “Calling him a twat is…”<br/>
“Look, look. See? What kind of man is doing that kind of thing?”<br/>
“...It’s called flirting. Don’t you know?”<br/>
“But I never see any men doing that to me??”<br/>
“First of all,” she sighs heavily, “what you see on screen is an exaggeration. In movies, films, whatever it is, it’s needed to gain people’s attention. Don’t look at the like… some sort of love bible.”<br/>
“Wow, you’re really great. No wonder you become one of the best producers out there.”<br/>
“No, I’m sure it's common knowledge. It has nothing to do with my work. You’re fairly new, so I’ll cast it aside.”</p><p>The young girl grins, and focuses on watching Akira’s acting. Doesn’t take long for her to be bewitched by Akira’s charisma. In that short of time, she manages to line herself within his fan-club. Tae doesn’t feel surprised. Most of the time, female crews she hires ended up becoming his loyal fans. </p><p>That new assistant is rather naive and pure, but her talent is worth being polished. Thus Tae took her under her wing. Today as her first day, Tae took her to the shooting location, chooses to use Akira as her learning tool. It works better than expected. Still naive, but at least know how to tell what is shown on the screen is mostly bullshit. A good bullshit.</p><p>On the other hand, Akira is still playing around. Compared to him, his co-actors are all beneath him. She understands if he doesn’t want to make them feel overshadowed. Making a good impression on fellow actors is needed, after all. Tae decided to let him do as he pleases. Though part of her wants to see him at his best. The pleasure to see him acting all out still linger in her mind. She wants to replay that sensation with something new, something better. Unless she works on finding a better job for him, all she can do is wait patiently.</p><p>At lunch break, Akira was about to greet her, but she’s already nowhere to be found. Albeit not particularly upset, it’s a shame that he didn’t have the chance to tease her a little. The shooting schedule took most of his time. They haven’t had any contact, let alone talking face to face.</p><p>“Too bad she left early.”<br/>
The hairstylist glances at him. “Who?”<br/>
“Producer Takemi.”<br/>
“She was here?”<br/>
“You didn’t know?”<br/>
She shook her head. “When did she show up?”<br/>
“Hmm… halfway filming? She brought someone, maybe a new worker. Now both of them aren’t around.”<br/>
“I see. How come you notice her presence when you are on set?”<br/>
“I wonder how.”</p><p>Akira doesn’t explain further, gives out his best smile he knew will make her melt and forget everything. Today there will be no chance to contact Tae. and he has no particular reason to do so anyway. Tae is strict and cunning. If he texted her about random stuff, she will assume he still has the time to play around. More jobs to take will follow soon after. Akira still wants to enjoy the rare resting days he has, so he better behave for a moment.</p><p>When the shooting finally ended for the day, it’s almost midnight. Akira went home right away, longing for a nice bath with a glass of wine or two. His vast and empty apartment building greets him, satisfied with the nothingness after a full day of socializing while at work. This place, compared to the luxurious mansion he has as a front, feels more homey. He loves spending his time here rather than the mansion.</p><p>Smells of aromatherapy filling the bathroom. Bubbles dripping down from the tub as he sits. The content sighs he lets out followed after a few sips of good wine. A time to be alive.</p><p>He turns his head to look outside the glass wall. The cityscape is perfectly lit even in this hour. Really, a metropolitan city never sleeps. It gives him the best view from the whole city. But it’s also a reminder of how lonely the life he is living. </p><p>Being a top-rated actor as himself, the glamour is never-ending. Fame and spotlight have become a part of his life. It’s blinding at first. Now that he gets used to it, he doesn’t think the top ranks in showbiz as a dream anymore.</p><p>
  <em>Three years, huh…</em>
</p><p>Years ago, he was nothing but a newcomer. He had done odd jobs in the industry; from a backstage helper and slowly stepping into the set. But even as he stood in front of the camera, it didn’t make him famous within a night. In this part of the world, talent alone isn’t enough to give one a place. Connection is the most important key. Back then, he didn’t have that.</p><p>Around three years ago, a woman approached him, offer him that connection. Tae was willing to give the key he desperately needed.</p><p>He was skeptical. Many come, but forget him as soon as someone appears better was within sight. It’s natural, but doesn’t mean he wouldn’t feel bitter for being left out. Maybe it was because of his desperation, he took her hand despite expecting nothing. When she really did everything she could to make a place for him in the top list, his heart began to stir.</p><p>No, it was nothing sexual. His admiration for her isn’t baseless. Tae is no ordinary woman. She is smart yet cunning. Because she is smart, she becomes so cunning. Then again, that side of her is necessary for her job. Being a producer with reputation, smart alone won’t be enough. Many try to tackle her down, yet none succeed. After Akira joined her and finally managed to make a place at the top list, her reputation increased. The more famous he becomes, the more she earns praises. Their relationship isn’t limited to work anymore. Tae tries to be as close as possible with him, making sure he is comfortable to speak up his problem with her. The trust between them is closer than most actors with their producer. It’s more than that.</p><p>Compared to before, he can say for sure he is much closer to that producer of his. Teasing her subtly, flirting with her, is a daily occurrence whenever they are in the same room. The others see him just being him, being kind and gentle towards the opposite gender. For himself, he just wants to see the different faces she will make. That’s why he never stops blasting out his charisma. Though the other party doesn’t seem to be affected.</p><p>The thought about her somehow wakes something within him. He notices that strange tingling has been happening since a few months ago, when the intensity of their meeting increased thanks to his new project. The work is directly under her, so she shows up more often than usual. Foreign happiness he feels, it doesn’t give him discomfort. But thinking that he is the only one feeling it makes him rather annoyed.</p><p>His hand moves down. The thing between his legs has woken up since a few minutes ago. He wonders what makes him lusted after her. Appearance-wise, the actresses he made acquaintance with are better. And those wanting to be with him is more than enough for fingers to count. Some even bold enough to blatantly say they want to sleep with him. Which he did, at times.</p><p>And why right now he ended up jerking off while thinking about Tae is beyond him. Will it make him stop?<br/>
Of course not.</p><p>His heavy exhales as he plays with himself, imagining not-so-decent things about his cool producer, he can tell how pathetic it is if anyone finds out. The body which always clad in suit, in his eyes, it appears sexier than those actresses who blatantly shows their skin. Not like Tae isn’t pretty in dresses, but he likes seeing her in a suit. There’s something suggesting beneath those thick clothing. Or maybe it’s just Akira’s pervert mind, whichever it is.</p><p>The desire to have her wasn’t there before. It grew in an instant. The random flirts he did to just anyone, when it comes to her, he starts hoping for more, for a change, from her. Yet Tae being herself, there is almost no reaction whatsoever. She didn’t blush nor get embarrassed even when he went too far with his teasing. It urges him to try harder. Of course, without risking their professional relationship.</p><p>But then…<br/>
How long will he pretend like nothing has changed?</p><p>He groans when the white spurts coming out of him. He can barely see his seed in the water thanks to the thick bubbles. His running breath from his high, not trying to calm himself from the self-pleasuring he did, makes him think about what kind of sound she will make if they happen to share a bed.</p><p><em>How desperate</em>, he thinks as he closes his eyes, <em>since when I become this low?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The filming for his current project went smoothly. When Tae is the one handling the whole process, the difference in skill and experience enough to make a jaw dropped. Compared to the project he had with other producers, Tae’s work is still best between the best. Akira never feels disappointed. If there is any, it would be the strict schedule she set. It leaves no room for him to play around near her.</p><p>“We’ll continue after lunch!”</p><p>Akira sighs, walks out from the set and drops himself on his seat. He glanced towards where Tae was sitting, found the chair already empty since who knows when. He’s sure she was still there a few minutes ago, almost couldn’t contain his disappointment because he failed to catch her again for the nth time this week.</p><p>“Producer already left?”<br/>
“Mm? Yeah. She was in a hurry.”<br/>
“Is there a time when she’s not in a hurry?” Akira chuckles.<br/>
“That’s a workaholic for you. We better keep up with her pace if we don’t want to hear her scolding.”</p><p>As much as he wants to joke around, there’s no point if Tae is nowhere to hear it. He closes his mouth and just smiles, wordlessly agreeing. The shooting is nearing its climax. Tae will be bound to be around more often. Her perfectionist tendency will not let her project don't blow up, after all. But it’s alright. He can do as many retake as he needs as long as she feels satisfied with his work.</p><p>And so, when they undergo the making-out scene, the awaited multiple retake indeed takes place.</p><p>“She’s not the director, so why?”<br/>
Akira glances at his co-actress. “Because the Director is under her, maybe.”<br/>
“But I never see a Producer intervene this much.”</p><p>Isn’t it because your Producers are incompetent?</p><p>Obviously, Akira keeps it inside his mind.</p><p>“Akira.”<br/>
“Mm?”</p><p>Tae stares at him deeply, enough to make anyone around feel uncomfortable, thinking the perfect prince like Akira makes intolerable mistakes. Tae shook her head in the end. Dissatisfaction is clearly written on her visage. The rest of the crew starts fidgeting, expecting some sort of scolding, but Akira understands that gesture. It’s directed to him alone.</p><p>“Alright. What do I have to do?”<br/>
“Stop playing around. I don’t care what you think, but I can’t tolerate such an act.”<br/>
“It’s not going to be too overwhelming?”<br/>
“I want you to be overwhelming.”<br/>
“Okay.”<br/>
“Good.” She turns to the Director. “Ten minutes break.”<br/>
“Ten minutes break!!”</p><p>The crew quickly moves. The actress stares with her mouth opened, glancing back and forth between him and Tae.</p><p>“That… you understand what she wants?”<br/>
“I’ve been working with her, so yeah.”<br/>
“You’re really amazing. But don’t you think…” she whispers, “she nags too much for a Producer?”<br/>
Akira smiles. “Let’s get ready. We only have ten minutes to spare.”</p><p>Maybe that short of time isn’t enough for most people, but as he mentioned before, he’s used to her work tendencies. He can proudly say that he understands her the most, easily catches up to things she doesn’t blatantly say. At their early work together, Akira almost threw blood following her pace. If he thinks about the struggle, now is really nothing to compare.</p><p>And he is happy enough to be able to match her.</p><p>Rest of the filming went smoothly. Akira finally shows his true nature. As she said, she wants him to be overwhelming. And the one who got overwhelmed is not just his co-actors, but the crews included. At first, the dissatisfaction and envies are too obvious after facing the difference, but the main actress’s naivety saved the cold air. She doesn’t want to lose and follow along, getting all serious. </p><p>Tae noted that in her mind, satisfied to see her calculation is perfect. If not because she’s aware of that actress’ charm, playing code with Akira might backlashed. She will properly make a good report later.</p><p>The hardest scene will start tomorrow.</p><p>=====</p><p>“Just so you know, I’m not into those things.”<br/>
“What things?”<br/>
“Manipulation?” Akira shrugs. “I don’t mind the action. I enjoy it anyway. But manipulates people to be on the bed with me, I’m not into that.”<br/>
Tae gives him a look. “Do you think such a lie works with me?”<br/>
“It’s not a lie.” He chuckles. “I prefer things to be consensual.”<br/>
“And why are you telling me this?”<br/>
“Your direction makes people assume. Are you trying to sully my image?”<br/>
“You are a well-known flirt. Why bother?”<br/>
“Because… maybe I still want to impress.”<br/>
Tae raises an eyebrow. “Dating is not prohibited by your agency, so…. Again, why are you telling me this? Is the other person not from this world?”<br/>
“I never mention anything about dating, but I’ll think about it. What I mean is, getting too good at certain acts will attract similar future projects.”<br/>
“Oh, about that.” Tae took a brief moment to think. “Don’t worry. I know the best way to exploit your ability.”<br/>
“Don’t use that word, please.”<br/>
“Do you prefer me to sugarcoat my words?”<br/>
“No. I like you better this way.”</p><p>Was it on purpose or not, but those words inflict something delicious in her.</p><p>“I also like you better when you go all out.”</p><p>They stare into each other. The silence between them, if strangers see it will think a fight is about to burst. But look closely, the sexual tension is getting visible.</p><p>“Akira, we’re ready.”</p><p>Akira turns around and walks to the set, not even giving Tae any last word as formality. If he’s being honest, he kind of lets the silence end that way on purpose. Any word will sound like a terrible excuse to avert the topic. And he doesn’t want that. He wants to keep Tae’s words ringing inside his head.</p><p>As for Tae, albeit what she said was genuine and implied nothing, she knew her words can be easily misinterpreted. She was in the middle of thinking about a way to retort her own words, but Akira left without giving her a chance to. It was on purpose, she knows that as well. At times, she can read him like an open book. At the same time, he’s the hardest person to understand. Now is the rare moment when she thinks about the opposite thing happening at the same time. It irks her a little.</p><p>She watches him jumping from the fake buildings, fighting the mobs, and notices how much he grows compared to the past. Three years is too short for someone to climb the ladder, but he did. He is just that amazing. His skill and experience is more than enough to help him reach the top.</p><p>
  <em>I just offer you the connection you need. The rest is up to you.</em>
</p><p>Tae snorts as she remembers her own words said to him back then. So classic. She saw him as nothing but an unpolished gem, a bud. Within three years, her view of him changes rapidly. She’s moved by him, by his skills. His acts.</p><p><em>Calling him talented is an understatement. He is clearly a prodigy. His charisma is something to be reckoned.</em> </p><p>Another that makes her overly proud is because she was the one who found him. Just look at him, give everything he has when she only told him to be overwhelming, a single code she randomly spat out of annoyance at their first time to work together. Now it becomes the word that connects them together, a clue. Watching the process of his growth makes her soft. She wants to keep nurturing him, like a mother watching her beloved child. She wants to show the world how amazing he is.</p><p>Though…<br/>
Lately there’s something more distinct in what she feels.</p><p>The kiss he shares with the actress is deep and rough, enough to boil the blood of anyone seeing. Tae is used to it, so it shouldn’t affect her that much. Seeing him almost naked on set is also nothing unusual. Or even when he makes those sexy grunts, the way his back flexes…</p><p>She grits her teeth. A few weeks ago, she can casually admit she wants to experience how it feels to be in his arms. Yet now that the same thought appears, it irks her to no end. Watching those red nails raking his back, hugging him close, the violent urge to stop it all is eating her mind. Of course, her visage shows no change in particular aside from her frown which getting deeper, looks like a wordless complaint and dissatisfaction.</p><p>Akira, who has been following close, just happened to raise his head. Their eyes meet ever so briefly, in accordance to the script. Tae’s position just happened to be where he should be looking. But that mere second he saw her, he noticed the different.</p><p>
  <em>Why… does she look so agitated?</em>
</p><p>“CUT!!”</p><p>The crew moved fast to change the set. Akira still held the actress in his arms as his eyes glued to Tae. His gentle movement while letting her go, careful not to drop her by accident. He even took the chance to properly cover her body using his coat. When he gets down from the set, Tae is no longer looking, watching the monitor with the Director with that deep frown between her eyebrows.</p><p>
  <em>Why?<br/>
What did she see?</em>
</p><p>“How is it?”</p><p>Tae doesn’t respond, still staring at the monitor as the Director keeps talking. Akira is close enough to hear what they are talking about, waiting for any kind of reaction from Tae in case he makes some mistakes. But she doesn’t make a sound. Yet that frown is still there.</p><p>“Good.” She says in the end. “No problem. Keep going.”</p><p>She turns around and sees Akira is chatting with that actress. Again, something in her stirs. Only this time, it sends discomfort which makes her stomach churns. The changes happened too sudden, she hates her own feelings for reacting this way. Just what--</p><p>“Director.”<br/>
“Mm?”<br/>
“You look unsatisfied.”<br/>
Tae doesn’t respond. Her gaze shifts around scanning the whole room, looking at anything but Akira who’s standing in front of her.<br/>
“I am. But it’s something personal. You don’t need to mind me.”</p><p>A ding! popped in his mind. Is it what he thinks it is?</p><p>“That’s new.”<br/>
“I’m surprised too. We’ll talk about it later.”<br/>
“We will?”<br/>
“...depends if it still bothers me or not.”</p><p>Akira will not let her slip away anymore.</p><p>A few days passed. Because of the specific theme in the episode, they have to shoot outside the country. Akira took that chance to corner her. Literally.</p><p>“What are you doing?”<br/>
“Stopping you from running away.”<br/>
“Have I?”<br/>
“Yes. And yes, I have enough proof saying you are running away.”<br/>
Tae sighs, gently pushes him away. “Let’s talk in my room.”</p><p>Akira follows, making sure no one is witnessing the <em>kabedon</em> he did in the middle of the hotel corridor. </p><p>Tae’s room is no different than what the crew have, but it’s awfully spacious for a single person to have. Not like Akira has the right to comment, knowing he has his own room as well. The dim light feels like implying something, but he doesn’t react to it, not yet. The time they are going to spend here is long. Even if tonight ended with just a talk, he will have another chance to do something.</p><p>“So?” Tae took a seat on the edge of the bed with arms crossed, staring at him. “What is this about?”<br/>
“What did I do?”<br/>
“Aside from cornering me? Nothing much.”<br/>
“That day on the set, I saw you. Our eyes met.”<br/>
“...what are you implying?”<br/>
“You know… You think you understand me the best. I don’t doubt it. But… has it crossed your mind that the same thing works at my part too?”<br/>
Tae doesn’t answer. It was her biggest mistake, letting her mask unfolded even for a brief second. She was the one praising Akira nonstop. She was the one making him a charmer. If she fell under his spell as well, it’s nothing strange knowing what he’s capable of. But…</p><p>“Aren’t you proud, then?”<br/>
“I am. To be able to shake you is my biggest trophy.”<br/>
“You earned it.”</p><p>Akira gives her a look. Her admission doesn’t prove anything.</p><p>“Takemi-san--”<br/>
“Producer.”<br/>
“Takemi-san.” Tae loses her words. “Do you want me?”</p><p>Tae doesn’t answer. She doesn’t want to. The risk is too great for her to take.</p><p>“What about it?”<br/>
“If that’s the case, then I’m happy.” Akira smiles briefly, before his expression changes. “But I don’t want it this way.”<br/>
“What?”<br/>
He looms over her. “I think about you. Do you think about me?”</p><p>She knows the meaning of that question. She hesitates. Her logic tells her to stop, but her body freezes on her spot.</p><p>“I admire you.” he continues as he crawls on top of her, “I looked up to you. It keeps that way since the beginning. But recently, things slowly changed.” He touches her cheek. “You do too, am I right?”</p><p>She averts her gaze. The position she’s currently in, she thinks about it countless times, longs for it, dreams about it. Her face remains stoic, but her heart is a beating mess. Akira knows exactly where to look, lowers his hand from her cheek to his chest, feeling how much her heart is trying to jump out of its ribcage.</p><p>“I know what I want. It’s all about you. Do you know what you want?”<br/>
“So you’re about to claim your trophy?”</p><p>She curses inwardly. Her voice is visibly trembling. </p><p>“No. If I hold you now, not because I see you as a trophy.”<br/>
“Then what?”</p><p>He holds her chin up, forcing her to return his gaze. The distance between their lips is almost nonexistent. In the dim light, she can’t see her reflection in those orbs. But the dark color sucked her in. She didn’t realize she’s been holding her breath. </p><p>“I hold you because I want you.”</p><p>The rough kisses followed suit is impossible to avoid. She could care less who initiates it. Her arms around his neck, pulls him closer, kissing his lips rougher. </p><p>They are both impatient. One by one, articles of clothing thrown randomly. Hands on each other, roaming, feeling the hot skin under their fingertips. The kiss continues for a while, deeper, hunger, but their hands aren’t that impatient anymore. The hugs are genuine, wanting to let their body remember how it feels in each other’s arms. </p><p>Tae whines as she slowly loses her breath. They haven’t even started, but she no longer feels the coldness of the room, washed away by his body heat. His mouth leaves wet kisses on her chin, moves lower to her neck, chest, stomach, between her legs. He bites lightly around her inner thighs, sucking, licking, leaving a lot of marks. His hands squeeze her butt cheeks, purposely teasing, as well blowing his hot breath on her opening. Delicious shudder from every teasing urges him to do more. And she just let him do as he wishes, letting herself be pleased.</p><p>Smell of arousal hits his nose. He’s tempted to dive in right away, but decided not to. Not like this. His own bulge feels painful. As much as he wants to pleasure her, he has his limit too. He flips their position, gestures her to turn her body around. She knows what he wants her to do immediately, crawls on his body and facing his standing rod. Her knees next to his head, standing on all four, giving him a perfect look on her opening. </p><p>She lowers her body, licks his head, giving a light suck with loud sound on purpose. She shudders when she feels his hot tongue lapping her labia, refuses to be on the receiving end and starts properly sucking his rod. It twitches inside her mouth, poking her palate. His tongue also works faster, flicking her clitoris, in rhythm with her head bobbing up and down.</p><p>It’s hard to keep herself from moaning out. Every licks and sucks he did forced a whine out, sending vibration through her throat around his rod. It pleases him too, groaning whenever she lets out a sound.</p><p>They work on each other like magic, teasing the right place as if they already know where to tease despite being the first time with each other. Was it because of their compatibility, they have no idea. Not like it matters when they have other’s genitals in their mouth. Squelching sounds get louder and louder, as well as their muffled moans. They’re already at their limit, but none refuses to back out.</p><p>But soon enough, Tae is the first to break away.</p><p>“Akira, enough.”</p><p>She turns around, sits on his groin facing him. Her legs spread apart, wide enough for him to see her vagina. She holds his rod up, trying to shove it into her opening. It’s hard without preparation even though she’s soaking wet. The frown on her face makes him worry.</p><p>“You need to prepare yourself more.”<br/>
“No. I like the pain.”</p><p>Slowly pushing her hips down, it feels like her groin is being torn apart. But as she said, she likes the pain. The feeling of his rod penetrating her by force, splitting her apart, she doesn’t know why she enjoys it. She glances down to see him flinching from how tight she is. It fuels her more. She wants to swallow him whole, buried him deep inside her and refuse to let go. She knows, he thinks about the same thing. His hands on her hips aren’t particularly stopping her from seating fully. Rather, it’s like his own leverage not to lose control. How cute.</p><p>When he’s fully inside, both of them let out a satisfied moan. He can feel her walls pulsating, massaging him. It drives him crazy to be stilled like this. He glances at her, watching her face get red from desire. Slowly, he moves her hips. Surprised yelp she lets out sounds cute. He ends up losing control and increases his pace, moving her hips in steady motion yet with deep thrust.</p><p>“Wait, Aki--”<br/>
“Here, huh.”</p><p>He aims for that spot, thrusting deep. Her moans get uncontrollable. Her breasts jiggles. Her hands on his stomach are clawing him. His name coming out of her lips like a mantra, mixed by her delicious moans.</p><p>“More--”</p><p>She regains control of her body, now moving her hips to meet his thrusts. She can feel her climax is approaching, but she holds it back. It makes her abdomen and walls tighten. She can feel his rod better this way, slipping in and out with dirty squelching. It makes her wetter. It makes her dizzy.</p><p>“Ahn--”</p><p>She gasps when he pinches her nipples, pulling them down. She doesn’t stop moving, nor does he. The dull pain around her nipples adds more to her pleasure. She never feel this alive when having sex before. </p><p>Her legs spread wider, giving him a perfect view of their joined bodies. It looks awfully sexy. At this rate, he won’t be able to keep himself from cumming.</p><p>“Akira--ahn! I’m close--!”</p><p>He rose to sit, holding her waist properly and slammed her body down. She screams out her moan, trembling from the immense pleasure and pain. Her tears pooling at the corner of her eyes, threatening to come out with every slams. It’s too much, there’s no way she can keep her body from reaching its peak. The climax hit them at the same time, shooting their fluids and mixed into one inside of her. </p><p>She dropped on his shoulder, panting hard and loud, head spinning from the nerve-breaking orgasm. Her hands slowly found a way to his body, about to use him as a leverage, when he flips her around and raises her hips.</p><p>“Huh? Wai--”<br/>
“I’m still hard.”<br/>
“Wait until I--”</p><p>He doesn’t wait. His tip slowly pushing. From behind like this, the shape of her round ass trembling from pleasure is painfully arousing. Despite the protests, her moans surely sound like approval. Their fluids inside of her are slowly being pushed out, dripping from her opening to the sheet. More coming out the deeper he pushes.</p><p>“Deeper--”<br/>
“I thought you said no before.”<br/>
“Shut up! Deeper!”</p><p>He heeds, pushing even deeper until he’s completely inside. Satisfied whines she lets out is the cue for him to start moving; pulls until the very tip, pushes until there’s nothing out. Her cries are unrestrained. He can see her tears actually dripping. Her hands clutching the sheet so tight it turns white, yet her mouth screaming how good he makes her feel.</p><p>“Tae…” He whispers, can feel her walls tighten after he mentions her name. “Tae, damn… You suck me deep.”<br/>
“Don’t pull out--!”</p><p>He keeps his rough pace, lightly spank her ass when he feels like it. His thumb finds its way in the creak of her butt cheeks, rubbing the back hole presented right on his face. He thought she would protest. But somehow her voice becomes lewder when he teases her asshole. He doesn’t even think of fucking her ass, just poking the sensitive bud.</p><p>“Akira--”<br/>
“Too tight-- Loosen up a bit.”</p><p>But she gets even tighter. The pulsating gets stronger. Her whole body is shaking. She won’t be able to hold back another climax. Akira as well, bites his lips in an attempt to slower his high but it’s approaching too fast.</p><p>“Akira, I’m--”<br/>
“Me too--”</p><p>He pulls her hands from behind and picks up his pace. The rough thrusts relentlessly hitting her spot, ramming hard as if trying to break her apart. She accepts it, ready to be split into two. Her throat hurts from screaming too much. Her inside is aching for a release, a bigger release than the first, and she knows that’s what she’s going to get. Sweats and tears are impossible to tell apart. </p><p>Her consciousness is nearly fading when that strong burst makes her body jolts. She moans out his name as she climaxes, shaking from the pleasure, cries some more because Akira doesn’t stop thrusting, prolongs their climax even more until there’s nothing left.</p><p>Her body limped on the mattress. Prove of their intense love-making is dripping out of her as he pulls out. Seeing her spent, dirty and exhausted like this boosts his ego. The only regret he has is because he didn’t mark her body more.</p><p>Akira leans down to kiss her temple, carefully lifts her body and brings her to the bathroom. Her consciousness returns when they are already in the tub, relaxing in the warm water. Her joints aches, her limbs numb, not to mention the sore pain creeping up. But despite all, she does think it’s all worth it.</p><p>“Akira…”<br/>
“Mm?”<br/>
“I’m the only woman you don’t say sweet-nothings to…”<br/>
“...do you want me to?”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>“No, I don’t need them. Sweet-nothings are just that. Nothing. I want something else.”<br/>
“What is it?”</p><p>Tae smiles but doesn’t answer. She closes her eyes, fixing her position on his body and letting the fatigue take over her mind. Akira notices she already fell asleep. He gently strokes her hair, giving more comfort so she can sleep better. He wants to stay with her so badly, but for now it is impossible. He needs to return to his own room.</p><p>After changing the sheet and tucking her under the bed, he watches her sleeping figure for a while. The three years they spent as coworkers didn’t let him have the chance to see this side of her. He only knows the strict and dominant Producer. This serene look on her face as she sleeps, he is glad he pushed his way to corner her.</p><p>He leans down to whisper the words of love he holds to himself, for her, and gives her a forehead kiss before leaving her room.</p><p>====================</p><p>“Is it a problem for an ex-talent in a relationship with his producer?”<br/>
“...Ex?”<br/>
Akira wiggles the gold trophy in his hand. “I won this. I don’t need your name anymore.”<br/>
“Make sense.” Tae sips her wine. “But I don’t remember crossing your name from my list.”<br/>
“You still want to exploit me?”<br/>
“I don’t remember letting you off from that either.”<br/>
“Now I have the right to choose, though.”<br/>
“Are you, really?”<br/>
Akira glances at her. “I am. But I will still choose you.”<br/>
“No one understand you as much as me.”<br/>
“One of the reasons, yes.”<br/>
“What’s your main reason?”</p><p>Akira taps the glass table, thinking. To be exact, appears to be thinking. Yet Tae doesn’t comment and patiently waits for him to speak.</p><p>“I don’t want you to focus on your newly-found buds.”<br/>
“And I don’t tolerate such unprofessional behavior.”<br/>
“”Not even with this?” He taps the silver ring around her finger. “There should be a space between that mask for me to monopolize.”<br/>
“My occupation is not a mask. There is no such a thing as space, as you named it. But,” she rubs the ring-make-pendant around his neck, “There is a place for certain someone when this thing is not hidden from my sight. When those times are around, I will be the one monopolizing him.”</p><p>Akira chuckles. He lifts her chin and gives her a kiss on her lips, short and gentle. He hides his ring inside his clothing and stands, looks at her briefly before walking out from the studio. Outside the building his fans were already waiting for him, screaming out his name like crazy.</p><p>====================</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>